Daydreamers
by Viva La Amore
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe story that has been in the works for a long time. Earth was lost at the epic battle against Buu. Buu remains on Earth and enslaved what was left of human race. While all the Z-fighters gave their lives so their children could live another day to fight. This is their story, these are their struggles.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot**

"What was Earth like"? Bulla asked as she sat between Goten's legs staring out the bay window. Her legs were pulled up into her chest and their fingers intertwined as they stared out the window of the spacecraft together into the vast space. Goten laid his head on her shoulder and just gave her a soft smile that held a twinge of sadness to it. He slightly dipped his head and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Well it was green all over the place. There were oceans so deep that no one had ever seen the bottom of them. The sky was my favorite. It was a light blue color with big puffy clouds and, being up there was just pure. A guy could really breathe up their not like this artificial air. You would have loved it B…" Goten said reminiscing about life back on Earth before it was destroyed. The battle with Buu was won, but Earth was lost along with family and friends.

Goten smiled down at the beautiful girl who had captured his heart for years. Bulla felt the silence beginning to grow between them. She hated the silence so much. Almost as much as she hated the darkness. Without the artificial lights of the ship everything would be completely dark. When things got silent she knew he was thinking about everything he had lost. His arms tighten around her waist as he thought about his grime past.

He promised that he'd never let her go. He promised that he'd never lose her like he had everyone else.

"I would have loved it. Imagine me and you walking on the beach like they do in all the romance books I read. I'd even wear one of those what are they called…bikinis just for you" Bulla said trying to lighten his sad mood. She laughed at the thought of it. Goten stopped thinking and smiled at her naïve but sweet words. He wished that he could have given her all of that.

"That would've been nice. I would have enjoyed that a lot". Goten laughed along with her and thought about the image of her wearing barely anything walking on the warm beaches of West City. They both looked up to seeing who was coming into the living room of the large ship.

"Hey, we're landing in about five minutes". Trunks said peaking his head around the corner. Bulla and Goten looked back at him and nodded.

"Okay, we're coming". Bulla said smiling back at her brother who was announcing the flight plan. Goten and Trunks exchanged glancing causing Bulla to become hesitant to land on the foreign planet. They were in the outer rings of the unfamiliar solar system. Goten got up and helped them Bulla off the floor. Bulla grabbed his hand as he headed out of the archway of the living room.

"Can I get a kiss"? Bulla said batting her long natural eyelashes at him. She pushed her ample cleavage into his chest begging for a kiss. Goten gave into her request without any hesitation. He pressed his lips to hers and planted a sweet kiss on her strawberry flavored lips. Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer into her trap.

They both heard footprints in the hallway but, they choose to ignore them. Marron headed for the control room but, stopped short when looking at the happy couple. Marron rolled her baby blue eyes and scoffed her voice. "Come on love birds before Gohan gets pissed". She practically yelled at them causing Goten to pull away and roll his eyes at the blonde who'd interrupted him.

"Marron, it's rude to interrupt". Goten said pulling Bulla along with him in the narrow hallway of the ship. Bulla laughed at him trying to sound ethical and high class. Marron stuck her tongue out at him as they all entered the control room and took their seats.

Gohan sat with his arms crossed as they all made their way to the front of the ship. The ship was sitting right outside of the atmosphere of the planet that they we're about to conduct a mission on. Gohan looked over his small team and smiled a bit thinking about who their mothers and fathers were. The great warriors who had fought to the end to save earth and unfortunately failed. The same great warriors he had fought with, laughed with, and would have even died with gladly. They were all taken away from him by the monster that haunted his nightmare, Majin Buu.

Gohan shook his head of the sad thoughts and began to address his team of young adults.

"Okay, does everyone know why we're here"? Gohan asked hoping that they all did. Goten looked around noticing that no one was disagreeing with Gohan's statement. Goten just quietly raised his hand with a smirk on his face. Gohan's smile quickly turned into a frown and looked at his younger brother.

"Well, could you do a recap"? Goten asked sheepishly as he put his arm on Bulla's petite shoulders. Everyone looked at the and just shook their heads at him. Gohan just sighed and began to do an overview of the mission at hand.

"Okay well since you never listen. I'll explain it again. One of Bulma's ships were attacked and all of the goods were taken and sold. We tracked where they were sold letting us know where the people are who took them. Where landing on Planet Naro. This place is a haven for criminals so it will make our jobs easy. We're stealing back our money. It's about 2,500 Crions either we get the money or find something equal in value. Bulla, you and Trunks will be looking through their headquarters of the assholes who took our inventory. Goten and Marron you will be resupplying". Gohan said but barely anytime had passed before he heard the objections.

"Why don't Goten and I ever get to do anything exciting?" Marron exclaimed loudly to their leader. Gohan rolled his eyes at their all too common teenage drama. Gohan stood up and got into the pilot change and looked over to Trunks who was positioned in the co-pilots sit.

"Well Marron you and Goten tend to always tend to get off track. It takes you two, hours to do an hour long mission. I would send you with Trunks, but you two always end up arguing and not accomplishing anything at all." Gohan said turning on the boosters of the ship heading for the atmosphere of the red planet. The ship shook violently from the pressure of entering the atmosphere. Gohan steered the ship down to make a landing with Trunks in his co-pilot seat maneuvering the large ship.

Everyone held themselves down in their seats attempting not to be thrown from the safety seats.

The ship finally stopped rocking violently when they made their landing at a ship port. Bulla ran her hands through her long blue hair trying to fix the mangled hair style. Gohan looked back at them from the pilot's seat, he made sure that everyone was okay before standing and addressing them again.

"Okay. You have two hours to meet back at this ship. If you run into trouble no matter if you believe you can handle it. You report to all of us on the communicator. Watch your backs out there and watch each other's backs. Understood"? Gohan said intensely as they all listened to him. Every time he sent them out on a mission he prayed that they'd all come back safely. He couldn't bare to tell his mother or Bulla that something had happen to the kids he'd practically help raise.

They all nodded to him in agreement.

Marron and Trunks were the first to exit the ship and Goten and Bulla followed closely behind them. Goten stopped and pulled Bulla to the side before proceeding into the crowd to join Marron.

"Remember stay safe, I'm only a few miles away from you okay". Bulla smiled at him and gave him a small peck on his lips. She nodded his worry for her always made her that much more attracted to him.

"I'll be fine. I'm no wimp Goten". Goten nodded to her trying to give her a reassuring smile. He pulled her closer by her cheeks as he caressed her face and kissed her forehead gently. Gohan smiled as he exited she ship watching Goten and Bulla made him happy. He was happy to see that two of his favorite people could find happy in the dismal world that Majin Buu had left them in to suffer.

Marron looked at Goten and Bulla and frowned a bit. Her biggest fear was always being alone. Unlike Goten and Bulla they had family. She only had herself, both of her parents gave their lives so she could live. Everyone treated her like family, but it wasn't the same. She was twenty- two years old and she wanted what they had. She wanted love and passion with someone else. Marron shook her head of the thought as she needed to keep her mind on the mission.

Gohan looked them over and stared at his watch. "We all met back here in two hours, get going". They all nodded and took off toward their own locations. Bulla and Trunks took to the sky and Marron and Goten began to walk to Marron the market place to pick up supplies and fuels and Goten began to walk as Marron looked over their list. IT wasn't much they needed since almost everything they had was from their home on Namek.

Every now and again they would run low on supplies such as parts Bulma needed for her inventions since Namek wasn't an industrial society. They mostly had to go off the planet for such supplies. Goten walked with his hands behind his head looking up to the sky.

"Let's get this done so we can hurry up and train". Goten said as he looked around the dirty streets of the trading post that was full of foreign aliens. He was use to the sight of little green men by now and even some of the most beastly creatures didn't bother him anymore.

Marron rolled her big blue cerulean eyes and frowned. "You know Gohan is going to be pissed if he finds out were training instead of getting work done. We have a pretty long list this time." Marron said looking around reading the signs. That was one of her gifts she was multi-linguistic. She could read or speak almost any language and it helped getting her and Goten out of trouble a lot of the time when they went out.

"Oh well, it's for a good cause". Goten said snatching the list from Marron causing her to elbow him softly in the stomach. Goten stopped walking to read the long list. He only grunted and frowned. "Well let's get this done". Goten said walking with Marron on his heels.

Meanwhile, Bra and Trunks closed in on their location in the city of liars and thieves. Bulla stood outside of a shady shack and waiting for her brother she knew what he was doing and she wished he didn't. She stood with her arms crossed as she flicked her perfectly straight ponytail back as they gentle breeze kept blowing it in her face. It was very clear she didn't belong here, but her brother always drug her to these pits of despair so he could get his fix of drugs.

Bulla zipped up her brown leather jacket to keep pervert eyes from her ample cleavage. The disgusting creatures of the planet had no tact or respect for woman. She felt as if she was naked as she waited outside. After a couple of moments of uncomfortable waiting Trunks emerged from the shack. Bulla shook her head as she watched him stick a little brown bag in his jacket pocket.

"I wish you wouldn't do this every time we go out". Bulla said to him as they began to approach their mission's point. Trunks looked down to his little sister and felt a ping of guilt, but he quickly shook it off. Trunks disregarded her comment and followed behind her. They both stopped and looked at the building in front of them.

"IS this the place were supposed to break into"? Trunks asked looking at what had to be the tallest building in the city. Which only stood about five stories tall. Bulla looked over the information on her tablet and nodded as she put it away. Bulla nodded at the building that looked like a party was being held.

"Yea, it is. I just did a virtual scan of the building and there is a vault underground. I don't sense anyone there, but if we can get to and get out then were golden". Bulla said looking over the building. Trunks nodded to her and began to pick up on the rest of the beings inside of the large building.

"There are about fifty people in their and I'm sure this is their headquarters. There not that strong, but I rather not fight them if we can avoid it". Trunks said looking over to his sister she was the strategist when it came to this stuff she was quicker on her feet then he was. Trunks had her in the strength department, but she did have his father blood in her veins. She had his determination and wits when it came to an attack plan.

"Okay, well we go in through that balcony window. I don't sense many people in the hallway. We knock out a couple of drunks and make our way down into those cellars. No one is guarding them so this should be easy". Bulla said looking up to her taller brother. He smiled to her and nodded.

"Fine, but this is going to be too easy". Trunks said as he smiled back to her and they headed toward the open balcony window. Trunks was defiantly in the mood to hit someone at the moment.

**One Hour Later- Vacant Field**

"Hey take it easy you asshole". Marron yelled at Goten as he sent her fly into the dead grass of the planet. Goten laughed as she got up and began to attack him once again. Goten blocked her attacks and looked for an opening as she began to throw punches and kicks his way. Goten blocked his face leaving his midsection open for attack. Marron landed a solid kick into his ribs making him gasp in pain.

Marron smiled at the victorious hit. Goten held his hands up "Okay…-break time". Goten said as he gasped to bring the air back into his lungs. Marron nodded and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Goten landed on the ground next to her and just laid down looking at the bright sun in the sky. The sun was mostly covered with a purple smog, but it still held some beauty in his eyes.

"You know what Marron one day. I'm going to go back to Earth and kill Majin Buu. After I do that, I'm going to take Bulla to see the beach if there is anything left. I want to do that for her I want her to see our home." Goten said staring into the sky. He closed his eyes thinking about taking Bulla to a beach or even his childhood home if it even still stood.

Marron gave him a sad smile and sighed. "I wish I could remember more about home and about my mom and dad. I wish I could kill him too, but less face it I wouldn't last a minute with that monster". Marron said laying back into the prickly grass with him.

"You really love that girl don't you Goten"? Marron asked him looking over waiting for his answer. Goten opened his onyx eyes and nodded.

"I want to give her everything that Majin Buu stole for her…from all of us. Yes, Namek is great, but it isn't home. I love her and she deserves a normal life". Marron listened to him and tried her best not to become upset with him. Marron thought they all deserved a normal life. No one should have to go through what they all had. Everyone lost someone against Buu, others just lost more.

"Well maybe one day that will happen. I can tell you get stronger with every spar we do. I would like to have a normal life too". Marron said standing up dusting herself off. "Come on, we have time for one more round then we need to head back." Marron said putting herself in an attack position.

Goten smiled and nodded to her. "You're on Marron Juu". Goten said excitedly as he jumped up attacking her first.

**Bulla & Trunks-**

"Why we were not alerted that are targets were Gorelacs"! Bulla yelled at Trunks in a loud whisper. Bulla stood perched up against a wall as two of the aliens they had recently taken out had awaken a lot quicker than expected. They weren't detected yet, but the situation had become a lot more hazardous. Trunks looked over to the now ten aliens who were standing in the hallways.

"I don't know! I do know that were going to have to use lethal force. These guys don't take prisoners or believe in mercy, so if were doing this were do it Bulla." Bulla wasn't happy about the thought of killing someone, but she knew her life was on the line. She promised her mother and Goten she would do whatever it took to come home to them every night. Bulla nodded in agreement to Trunks icy suggestion.

"I'll take the ones on the left and you the right. That door is where we need to be". Bulla said watching them all trying to figure out the perpetrators. The most important thing was that this couldn't be traced back to them. If it was it could put all of Namek and their families in trouble.

Trunks was about to attacks until Bulla stopped him. "Wait I have an idea. If you go, find their ships and blow one up. This house will be cleared in seconds. I'll sit here and wait for that signal. I'd get to the vault make my move and rendezvous back at the ship." Bulla said explain her carefully cultivated plan to him. Trunks shook his head he wasn't going to leave his sister with the scum of the universe surrounding her.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone". Trunks said feeling uneasy about her idea. He made his own promises to his mother and father to always protect his family. Bulla turned to him and spoke quickly so not to be detected.

"You know I'll be safe if I run into any of them. I'm ten times stronger. I'll be fine. We need to go and now Trunks". Bulla said looking up to him with fire in her eyes. Once her mind was set on something she always followed through. No matter the danger or how hard it was. Trunks went through a mental battle with himself and after a few moments and nodded.

"If anything is wrong just call me. I'll be there. Okay"? Trunks said with a deep serious tone. Bulla gave him a quick nodded as she turned and watched the Gorelacs began to search the massive headquarters. Trunks didn't like the idea of living her alone but he knew it was for the best of the mission. Trunks made his way out of the nearest window and headed toward their ships that were located in the courtyard of the hacienda like structure.

Bulla took a deep breath and just waited her as position wasn't the best hiding place. She was hiding behind a large column and she was now hunched down. She couldn't help, but to let her mind wonder a bit. She did that a lot when she was on missions. She thought about what her father would have been like. Also, about Earth and Goten. Bulla jumped a tad bit at the loud explosion that had to be heard for miles. As she planned all of the Gorelacs ran out of the halls to find out what and where that sound came from. Then two more loud blast went off.

Bulla knew he had destroyed the other ships as well. Bulla sprang into action and headed for the door that kept the safe. She opened the door and began to descend into darkness of the drafty room. Bulla made sure all her senses her on high alert because she couldn't see very well. The room was different from the rest of the house, it was made from cinder blocks and had a hot ferniest. She made it to the end of the stairs and jumped back quickly as she was being attacked.

Bulla jumped back and held her arm as a large slash appeared. Blood dripped from her arm as she looked at her attacker. It was a grotesque looking creature that was green and stood at least eight foot tall. He had a large axe in his hand and he barely missed cutting her in half.

Bulla looked down at the new wound forming. The Gorelac let out a loud roar and swung at her again as she dodged him with ease. The monster became more aggressive as he couldn't hit her. Bulla knew that she only had a limited amount of time before they figured out what was happening. The Gorelac threw down his axe and came out her with only his bare hands with intentions to kill.

Bulla slid under him through his open legs and kicked him off of his feet quickly. Bulla wasn't happy about killing anyone but she knew they couldn't have seen her face. Gohan didn't want any of this tracked back to them. The monster began to get up and grabbed her by her leg and tossing her into the hard wall causing the bricks to move. Bulla saw him laughing and began to approach her with complete malic in his eyes.

Bulla swallowed hard and prepared to attack again. This time she landed a hard kick in his neck causing him to lose his balance and began to tumble over. He attempted to grab her again but fell to his knees. Bulla quickly stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as she twisted his neck completely to the side. He immediately stopped resisting and his lifeless body fell to ground.

Bulla hook the feeling off death off of herself and waked over to the door. She charged a small ki blast and opened the vault. A loud blast opened the door and all she saw was gold stacked to the ceiling. She looked inside and didn't know what to take in place of the money that was stolen. Instead she grabbed a couple of handfuls of gold and stuffed it into a small back and looked for her escape. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she quickly shot a blast through the cement wall and dashed out as quickly as possible.

She only hoped that Trunks made his way out as quickly as she had.

**The Ship-**

Bulla was the last to arrive at the rendezvous point, which was back at the ship. Goten's eyes grew wide at her condition. Her entire sleeve was soaked with blood and her usually simple hair was in disarray. Goten met to help her, but she gently pushed him away.

"We need to go now". Bulla said holding her possibly broken rib. Gohan nodded in agreement and began loading the ship. Goten didn't stop at her protest as he swept her off her feet and carried her inside of the ship. Trunks did a visual look over at her to ensure she had taken any serious damage. She was okay by his standards and that was all he needed to know. They all poured into the ship, Marron being the last. Once they were settled Trunks and Gohan started the ship and they took off back into the atmosphere for the desert planet.

Goten carried Bulla back to the medical bay and began to access her wounds. Bulla smiled at him and watched him began to dress her bleeding arm. Goten didn't say anything to her, she knew he was upset with her. Bulla looked up to the door way as Gohan entered the medical bay. 

"Are you okay"? Gohan asked Bulla with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Bulla's exterior completely changed when he entered the clinically white room. She sat up on the bed and frowned at him.

"Luckily, yes. Why didn't you tell us our target was a gang of bloodthirsty, humanoid hating, Gorelacs!" Bulla asked him with annoyance in her voice. Trunks quickly appeared behind Gohan as he stepped closer into the room. Gohan was taken back by her tone and frowned at the blue haired vixen.

"And how would I have that information Bulla. Also, seems like you two handled to situation as reckless as possible". Gohan said taking on a defensive tone with her. Bulla shook her head at him and frowned.

"Well if I had the right information I wouldn't have had to improvise. Blowing up their ships was a great distraction. Here's your stupid reward. Next time you want gerbils for an experimental mission go yourself". Bulla said throwing him the bag of coins that she had secured in her pocket. Gohan opened the bag she threw at him and his eyes grew large.

"This is over 10,000 Crions Bulla!" Bulla looked at him and her attitude had almost all, but disappeared. "That's it clearly this mason has proved that you can't handle taking charge. I'm putting you on the resupply team with Marron"! Gohan said turning on his heels leave the room. Bulla went to get up and follow him but was halted by her broken rib.

"That's not fair. I was busy trying not to be seen or killed". Gohan said nothing continued to walk away from her as his decision stood. Goten held her back as she tried her best to leave the bed. Bulla just frowned at she held her side and shook her head.

"Just give him some time". Goten said laying her back down on the bed. Trunks just frowned and nodded to what Goten said.

"I'll talk to him". Trunks said as he exited the room. Trunks walked down the long corridor of the hallway and stopped to see Marron in her favorite spot. She was sitting by window in her room with the door open.

Trunks just watched her for a moment until she noticed him looking at her. She only rolled her eyes at him as he came and leaned on her doorway. He just continued to stare until she turned to look at him. As she sat in soft grey pajama pants and long sleeved black Capsule Corp shirt.

"What do you want Trunks"? Marron said finally biting the bait he hung out for her. Trunks gave her a dreamy smirk and shrugged his shoulders to her.

"Why do you hate me"? Trunks asked simply as he retained his smirk. Marron turned her head and let out a small giggle.

"I don't hate anyone Trunks. I just can't stand anything about you. I'll write you a list if you're interested". Marron said as she got up and pulled a book off her plastic shelf. Trunks smiled at her and shook his head at her.

"Whatever nerd". Trunks said leaving her alone as she began to practice learning a new language.

**A/N: Please review my new story. I'm open to all comments. I hope to get good feedback because I'm anxious to update. Let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Spinning Wheels**

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I'm open to suggestions, because this is a new route I've never explored. Don't forget to review this one as well.

Bulla laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her ribs still ached, but she was healing fast. Bulla turned on her side slowly and stared out the large window. She let a small smile grace a pretty face as she looked at the vast darkness. The darkness was something she had welcomed. When she was younger it seemed like it was always dark. It wasn't until she was five that her family found refugee on planet Namek. Bulla remembered that many nights they just floated around in space. It was like they were nomadic, no place to call home. If Bulla was to call anywhere home it would be space. Anywhere else just seemed strange.

They house they shared was nice. The Namekians showed a lot of hospitality. They helped them survive the brutal life they were dealt after Buu won the fight over earth. They shared a large compound with The Son family, The Briefs, and Marron. Chichi and Bulma tried their best make everything as _normal _as possible.

Bulla's train of thoughts were halted after she turned to see her door opening. She smiled as she welcomed her late night visitor. "What are you doing in here"? Bulla said in almost a whisper. She sat up in her small bed and pushed herself up with her elbows. Goten quietly closed the door back and walked closer to her. She smiled as he walked in with only his grey sweat pants as he came and sat in the small bed with her.

"I figured you couldn't sleep of today's mission". Goten said as he snuggled up to her. Goten wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head into his bare chest. She welcomed his warmth as she laid with him.

"Gohan's going to be up soon. You know were not allowed to sleep in the same room." Bulla said as she stared out the window look at the cosmos slowly pass the ship by. Goten smiled as he pressed his cheek into her's.

"I was just worried about you. I know how hard these mission are on you". Goten said as he tried to make eye contact with her. Goten knew that one thing Bulla hated was taking someone else's life. Unfortunately, it was the lifestyle that the galaxy gave. After Buu took over Earth he went on a killing spree throughout the universe killing thousands. Buu grew tired of senseless killing and returned to Earth. Life was harder a lot harder than it should be.

"Twelve". Bulla said emotionless as she clinged to Goten's arm. Goten looked down to her and knew exactly what she meant.

"Bulla, it's not your fault. Unfortunately, in this world it's kill or be killed". Goten said as he stroked her cheek gently. He knew how heavy her heart was when it came to take someone else's life. It was unfortunate and he wished he could change all of that. Bulla only killed when she deemed the situation completely necessary, unlike her brother. Trunks had grown colder over the years. The universe had harden his heart. There was only a couple of things Trunks did treasury and that was his family and friends.

Goten had done his best to keep his values. Gohan had taught him to cherish each life he came in contact with. Also, his father's teachings made him want to be just like his father one day. Bulla looked at him and moved in the small bed to the point where she was on top of him. Goten smiled as she brought her lips closer to his.

"I'm scared Goten". Bulla said as she laid her forehead against his. Goten allowed his hands to creep up her backside. It was almost like she casted a spell over him every time she was in his presence. Goten looked up to her as he felt the shakiness in her voice.

"Scared of what"? Goten asked in an almost whisper. A moment of silence passed as she looked into his dark onyx eyes that captured her heart.

"Every time I kill someone it seems to get easier. I don't ever want it to be easy Goten." Bulla said as a tear threatened to fall from her porcelain skin. Goten felt her sadness as he wiped the tear away. He pulled her close into an amorous hug. Bulla welcomed his warm touch as she pressed her lips into his. Bulla pressed her pelvis into his as she grinded her hips as their lips moved in unison with each other.

Goten pulled her closer as he gripped her butt in his hands. He could feel himself being tempted passed a point of no return. Her hips drove him wild as he moved his hands up the back of her shirt. Goten's cold hands caused her to arch her back quickly. Bulla pulled away from the passionate kiss as she attempted to catch her breathe. Goten looked at her with lust filled eyes as his hands began to caress her bra-less chest.

Bulla held in her moans. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed his subtle massage. She allowed her eyes to open as she pulled his hands away from her.

"We should stop. Gohan is going to be up any minute". Bulla said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Goten didn't want to leave her alone to her thoughts. He knew how damaging it could be when you only had yourself to deal with. He remembers how alone he felt before he had her. It was a dark place that he never wanted to return to.

Goten only nodded to her and kissed her cheek softly as she lifted herself from off of him. Goten got off the bed but not before he turned to her one more time. He leaned on her thighs as she had her legs tucked under herself while she sat on the bed. "If you need anything come wake me up okay"? Goten said as he stared into her sky blue eyes. Bulla smiled as she loved when he bothered himself with her.

She nodded to him as he left a kiss on her forehead. He exited her small room quietly. Bulla's smile disappeared as he did. She gave him a brave face because she didn't want his concern for her to become worry.

Bulla felt awful lately. Emotionally she felt numb to the stuff around her. She didn't want it to show how terrible she felt about the things that she had done.

**The Control Room**

Trunks sat in the control room and looked out of the window of the ship. They were landing in about five hours at their next location. It was fortunate that the next planet was a resort type planet that was luscious with beautiful buildings and beautiful women. Trunks looked over his shoulder and saw a figure walking down the corridor of the ships hallway. He smiled when he turned to see Marron walking into the control room.

She was standing against the doorway looking out the window. Trunks swiveled the chair around to look at her and her revealing pajamas. Her outfit consisted of tight short spandex shorts and green V-neck long sleeve shirt. "I forget how beautiful the universe can be". Marron said as she stared out the window of the cosmos.

The darkness of space was graced with purple and white swirls off in the distance. Shooting stars could be seen off in the distance that illuminated the dark control room.

"Do you always dress like a whore or only when you come around me"? Trunks asked as he looked her up and down. Marron rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat next to him as she tucked her knees into her arms.

"You sure always knew how to talk to a lady". Marron said as she rolled her eyes to him. Trunks smirked at her as he got up from his chair and walked over to where she was sitting. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kneeled down to the point to where he was right next to her ear. His warm breathe tickled her ear as he began to whisper to her.

"Look down there at Yuris, we had quite the memories down there. I can still recall the moans that filled that room-"Marron cut him off by standing up and removing his hands from her.

"Don't Trunks, it was one time and a mistake. Besides you're not the same person you were back then." Marron said as she rubbed her shoulders as if she was trying to wipe his touch away. Trunks' smirk turned into a frown as he stared at her.

"Marron you can pretend that you hate me all you want, but I have the memories that say different. I'll never forget how good only you can make me feel, but then again that was before you thought you were better than everyone else". Trunks said with his arms crossed over his broad shoulders. Marron looked and him and returned the frown.

"No Trunks that's not why I left you. I left you because you're a drug dealing, cold hearted ass hole." Marron said as she began to walk out of the control room.

"Yeah well you'll always be a bitch". Marron just kept walking away from him. He hard words were just like glass arrows to her now. She was so use to them that she had built an immunity to them. The universe had hardened him so much more than she had realized. She had given up on him almost six months ago. She had her last straw with him when he transitioned into a drug dealer. The business was already cold and ruthless and it honestly didn't help his character nor improve it.

Marron just decided to leave this battle without a clear winner.

**Elsewhere in the Universe-**

"Are you me a rogue band of worthless humans stole over 15,000 Crions?" The short female spoke with a threatening tone in her feminine voice. The two Gorelacs stood before her as she crossed her arms over her armor plated chest. Two taller men stood on each side of her and they were at least two feet taller than herself, but her intimation didn't even compare. Her long ravenous hair was pulled back into a loose braid that graced her shoulder.

She smirked as she looked over to one of the men that were bald and nodded to her sinister smile.

Her eyes were a light honey color. She smiled to him and nodded. The small girl who couldn't have been taller than five' two. She flashed behind one of the Gorelacs and sent an enemy beam through his chest. The other Gorelac just watched his comrade dropped to the ground.

"Where their ship is headed to you grim of the universe." The animal like man muttered to her in a foreign language. She rolled her eyes and sent an energy blast to his face instantly decapitating the Gorelac.

"Alia, you weren't supposed to kill the other one. Tarble won't like that this at all" The young girl shrugged her shoulders to her superiors.

"Oh well boys it looks like we're going to Yuris to kill some humans. That pathetic creature said something about a blue haired girl so that is are target and whoever is with her." Alia said with a smile on her beautiful face. She unwrapped her tail as it flickered in excitement at the thought of a fight. The quieter man nodded to her.

"It's a bad day to steal from a Saiyan". The man said with spikey hair and his scanner over his left eye.

"It's always a bad day to steal from a Saiyan, Turlis". Rideon said back to the younger Saiyan. They all left the small room in the back of the shady bar on the Planet Naro. No one dared to make eye with the three Saiyans as they left the bar in hot pursuit of the Capsule Corp Ship.

**A/N: Sorry for long update I've been doing finals/traveling for the holidays/having writers block. For anyone who does have writer block type "cures to writers block" on youtube or pintriest major help. Please review and please let me know of any stories I should read my alert systems have been acting up. Thank you and happy holidays and Happy New Years. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Decode**

_A/N: I have to apologize for the terrible grammar and mistakes in last chapter. I uploaded the un-proof read version. Also, I'm sorry for the late updates. _

Marron wiped her face with the towel. It was so refreshing to take a nice long hot bath. The ship was nice but there was nothing better than comfort. A nice soft bed and knowing that there was ground under her just left her content. Marron sat on the towel as she wrapped herself in the soft robe. Marron looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was happy that they finally stopped somewhere.

Looking around the bathroom a sullen smile graced her face. She reminisced about her childhood. It was brief but it was also memorable. She remembered playing in the blue grass of Namek with Goten and Trunks. Bulla was too young at the time but she always snuck around with them either way. Marron barely remembered Earth but she did remember Trunks.

He used to be such a cocky and playful boy. Then after the fights with Buu and his dad was lost in vain. He had changed for the worse. He rarely smiled anymore, grew cold hearted and treated everything like a life and death situation. Sure, he was the oldest out of them besides Gohan. He had always put all of their safety on his shoulders. He carried so much weight and responsibility.

Trunks had always taken his father's last words and applied them to every aspect of his life.

"_Take care of our family, you're in charge now"_

Marron wished she remembered her parents' last words to her. She had such a hard time even remembering what they looked like sometimes. Then she felt immense guilt about it. So when they were out on missions she always kept a picture of them in her journal.

Marron sighed heavily as she walked out of the steamy bathroom as she continued to think about a certain lavender haired boy. It wasn't just her who has sensed the change in Trunks over the years. His mother and their entire clan had noticed it. Marron and Bulla were the only ones knew about his alternative life. Marron thought it should stay like that. She felt the need to protect him from everyone else.

She only prayed it was a phase he was going through.

Marron changed into her sweatpants as she unwrapped her hair from the towel. She slipped on a black tight tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. The hotel they were staying in was mediocre but to her it was a luxury five star.

The last time they resided on this planet she remembered very vividly the nights she shared with Trunks. It was the last time they were together. She had found out about his operation and told herself she wasn't going to settle for less with him anymore. So only between them did they agree would be the last time and it was.

Trunks always told her that she hated him and that wasn't true. She just pushed herself away from him in hopes he would be better. If not for him then for her. Marron decided she would just go and speak with him. He was being distant even with her which was odd. She may have no longer looked to him for a shoulder to cry on, but he still confided in her. In his own assholish way.

Marron walked out of her room and saw something suspicious in the hall. Bulla didn't see her but she saw her. Bulla was peaking down the hallway down to Gohan's room. Her energy was concealed and she was watching him leave the hotel. Bulla then ran back into her room and exit her room dashing down the hallway toward Goten's room. Goten opened the door and practically broke her arm as quickly as he pulled her in.

Marron only smiled to herself as she saw the love birds sneaking around. If there was one thing Gohan didn't play around with and that was disobeying Bulla Briefs. They were both given strict directions not to sleep in the same bed together or _sleep together._ Marron just shook her head at them and she laughed at Bulma's request.

There was no possible way that they weren't sleeping together. They always snuck of back on Namek to so call_ train. _Trunks and Marron clearly knew better. Marron made her way to Trunks' room and softly knocked. There was no response so she invited herself in.

The room was completely dark as she strolled unto the room. She closed the door behind herself and looked around the darkness. She heard a soft snore coming from the bed. A small smile graced her face as she walked closer until she saw and heard him tossing and turning.

A light sweat covered his face as all of his sheets were thrown from his muscular frame.

"Father…no…"Trunks muttered in his sleep as his fist clenched tightly and eyes squeezed hard as he relived the pains of his childhood. Marron felt her heartbreaking as she watched him struggling. She slowly approached him and walked over to the bed he was sleeping in.

"Please…don't leave us Father". Trunks said again as a lone tear cascaded down his strong face. Marron sat on the edge of the bed. She watched the intense strain on his face and the extreme discontent.

Marron went to touch him and his blood shot eyes opened wide. He launched his hands around her neck. Marron went to block his attack but he was too quick and furious. Marron was forced down onto the bed by her neck as she gasped for air.

She wrapped her hands around his arm trying to restrain him. His eyes were cold, red and a lone tear laid on his cheek. "Trunks…please. Stop! It's me Marron. It's okay…"

Trunks grip tightened as he stared down at his prey. Trunks heard her delicate and fearful voice in his sensitive ears. He looked down to her and loosened his grip and fell back on the bed looking at what he had done.

Marron began to cough violently as she held her burning throat. She gasped her for air as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She had never been so scared in her life, especially of him.

He just looked at her in shock at awe. He looked at her laying their rubbing her neck. He could have killed her in five more seconds. If she was a full human he could have killed her instantly by crushing her throat.

He didn't know what to say to her. Marron looked over to the nightstand and saw a needle with an empty valve. Marron swallowed hard and snatched the valve reading the deadly drug. She looked at Trunks and his eyes were bloodshot and droopy. She took no time by pulling up his long black sleeve shirt. His arm was freshly pricked along with a few other needle marks.

"Marron…I didn't mean to hurt-". Marron cut him off by shaking her head at him as she got up off the bed. Marron shook her head to him as she grabbed the needle and other two full bottles and ran into the bathroom and flushed them. Trunks didn't bother to stop her because he didn't want to fight with her. She walked out the bathroom gave him a sad look.

"Why are you doing this? You of all people know what this drug does. Do you want to die"? Marron asked as she stood in front of him. Trunks just looked down to her and avoided her hardened glance that beckoned for an answer.

"It wouldn't matter…Maybe I wouldn't be so miserable then." Marron couldn't hold back the tears from the words that he was saying to her He couldn't help but to stare at the red marks he had left on her throat.

"You would leave your mother, your sister…me? You're colder and more selfish then I could have ever imagined". Marron said as she went to walk out of the door. Trunks grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"Why does that matter to you? You have fought so hard to keep yourself away from me. Do you want to know why I love killing and doing drugs. I feel alive, like I use to feel with you. Why are you even here right now"? Trunks asked as he kept her in place.

Marron wiped the tears away from her flustered red cheeks. "I won't let myself be poisoned by the person you've become. Your father would be embarrassed by you". Marron said as she snatched her petite wrist from him.

Trunks twisted his face into a frown. "I knew your father enough to know that you were everything he despised". Trunks as she left out the door slamming it. She made it two steps down the hallway toward her room before she leaned against her hallway and covered her beautiful face and began to cry.

**Goten's Room:**

Goten smiled as Bulla pranced around the room in her new underwear. He had his own lingerie runway show. Bulla smiled and sat on his lap and began to kiss his neck passionately. Goten ran his hands up her back and relaxed into her tender touch. Bulla loved everything about him despite their age difference. She adored his smell, his taste and his touch most of all.

Bulla felt something odd about the moment. She pulled away from him as she sensed his hesitation to further their sensual evening. "Is there something wrong?" Bulla asked with concern in her voice. Goten took a moment to look at her before he said anything.

"Bulla, I don't mind fooling around. It's just we promised we wouldn't have sex while on mission". Bulla looked at him in complete disbelief. There she was sitting in his lap in nothing but a pair of skimpy underwear. She was completely floored at his words.

Bulla got up from his lap and grabbed her silk robe off the floor. "Do you understand that your brother is miles away from here for at least two hours and my mother is a billion lighter years away? Am I failing to see how any of this is a bad thing"? Goten couldn't deny his attraction to the young heiress. 

She was all he ever wanted. Bulla Briefs was the most beautiful living creature he had ever encountered in his life. She held his only desire. It was just important to him that he always had integrity. It was what his father lived by and that was his code as well.

"Bulla. I love you. It's just you know I never go back on my word. Especially, not to your mother. I owe her that especially for all that she has done for me." Goten said as he placed his hands around her waist. Bulla shook her head to him as she removed his hands.

"I love you too Goten, but your nobility really pisses me off sometimes. Try putting me first for once besides all of your other duties to everyone else". Bulla said as she tied her black silky robe and gathered her clothes in her hands. Goten looked at her in disbelief as she left him alone.

She slammed the door loudly and exited the room in a frantic.

Goten laid back on the bed and covered his face. "Ugh…I never win". Goten said to himself as he sat alone.

Bulla made her way to her room into she stopped and seen Marron sitting on the floor with her legs in her arms and head lowered. Bulla walked over to her and kneeled down to her long time best friend.

"Whoever did it or why doesn't matter. You and I are going to drink. Got it?" Bulla said to the weeping girl. Marron wiped her mascara from her red eyes and nodded.

"Got it". Marron said to the blue heiress.

**A/N: Please review and I hope you enjoy. I will update next weekend :0**


End file.
